Deception's End
by postalservice
Summary: It's time for a new generation; the students at Hogwarts out themselves. Puberty, class and the past of a professor guarantee an unruly year. Hermione/Pansy Harry/Draco Severus/OC asshole!Ron Mentions SI/abuse. story is on permanent hiatus, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: I want to dedicate this story to a few people, but first and foremost I would like to thank my sister Charlotte. She had supported me from the start and I love her to death. Now, this story is dedicated to Charlotte, my friends (who don't even know of its existence) and all the people who have reviewed my stories. Thank you, without you I would have never dared to write this story.

Oh, and this is beta-ed. I wanted to upload this now because this is a surprise for my dear sister (SURPRISE!). I hope she will be my beta-reader, so you can understand why she would see this earlier, but the next chapter will be beta-ed. Promise.

As for the story, it's my baby, so please be kind. It means a lot to me and it's very personal. The first few chapters will be short and it may take a while 'till it's finished because of school and the fact that I have a very busy and turbulent life. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy :D

Chapter One (prologue)

It was just before the beginning of another school year at Hogwarts, the staff was lounging in the staff room, talking about something they didn't usually discuss. Severus Snape was trying to convince the rest of the staff that there were in fact several students who were gay or bisexual. This proved to be more difficult that he would have thought. Homosexuality was taboo and was as worse (or even more) as being a werewolf.

"Oh, come on!" Snape argued as he threw down his potions magazine. "I know a lot of students who are gay, man or woman." It wasn't a much known fact that he was bisexual himself.

"Really?" Sprout asked surprised while holding her cup of tea. Snape nodded.

"Sure, I think most of my house is either gay or bisexual." Snape explained while reaching for his second cup of coffee. He was very fond and protective of his students. Mostly because he saw himself in a lot of them: misunderstood, seen as evil and always stereotype.

"Then I think your house is the only one." Minerva McGonagall said from behind her Daily Prophet. And with that, everyone stopped talking about the subject.

--

When Minerva informed Albus of her conversation in the staff room, she got him thinking, and that wasn't always a good idea. On the evening of the welcoming feast, he stood up and made a small speech that was certainly _not_ planned.

"If I can all have your attention." The Hall went silent and listened to what he had to say. "As you all know, our world in evolving and progressing. As time moves on, so do opinions and habits and cultures. Many of you, the older ones mostly, have probably been thinking about their nature. Not their nature as in witch or wizard, but about their sexual nature." Many students flushed. They were getting 'the talk' in the Great Hall, every house at the same time! Ron looked at Harry shocked.

"You should all know that the teachers are there for you if you have any questions about this." Many teachers coughed into their drink or sputtered. "There will also be a meeting if you have any questions or if you want to talk in a group. It will be held every Friday evening at eight thirty in the dungeons with professor Snape. Thank you." he sat back down and Harry looked at Snape who couldn't be more shocked. Snape leaned over the table and started to have an argument with Dumbledore, which he lost quickly.

No one noticed that students from every house stopped eating and merely pushed their dinner around on their plates, having lost their appetite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours now yet sleep seemed to evade her. Ever since the Welcoming Feast she had been restless.

Of course, she knew why. She knew everything! Or so she hoped…but she had trouble admitting the truth to herself.

_She liked girls. _

She had found out about a year ago but confirmed the fact two months ago, during the summer.

She bit her lip. What was she going to do now? There was no way she was going to the meetings; she couldn't stand talking about it and even less to Professor Snape. Could you imagine confessing you're gay to the one professor who hates you?

Hermione sighed. It was all too much: school, the war, being a teenager, hormones and then… being gay.

Should she tell one of her friends? Her parents? She sighed again. She couldn't even tell her cat. How was she ever going to tell someone else?

She had so many questions and she wasn't used to not knowing something. Was something wrong with her? Was she normal? Was it legal? Was it just hormones? Was this just a phase? Should she do something about it? Should she start dating to find out? Should she find information about it? Were there books about this?

Those questions and others had spooked through her mind for the last months and they weren't going away any time soon.

--

Little did Hermione know that she wasn't the only one with the same, or similar problem. All over the castle, students were unable to sleep (or sleep, but ended up having nightmares) because their minds were full of fear and questions.

Culture had stood in the way of children feeling the way they wanted. Sometimes they couldn't even be friends because of the other child's blood, but one thing was certain: this time all the children would fight against the rules that had them bound. This time, they would choose who they loved. Students in all the houses felt a surge of energy run through their bodies. It was almost impossible to feel, but they felt it anyway. It was ancient magic; magic that would bind them all.

--

Morning came and even though she didn't want to, Hermione got up for school. It was one of the rare days when she really didn't feel like learning and just wanted to stay in bed and sleep all day, because when you're asleep, you don't have to worry, or think. Although, she thought that her having nightmares again was a very stimulating reason to get out of bed.

While she wordlessly poured milk into her bowl of cereal, she noticed that Harry was unusually silent as well. When she asked him if something was wrong, he answered very nervously. "Um, n-no, why should I be? I'm fine, fine." He then opened the Daily Prophet to escape any further questions.

Hermione didn't say another word and soon classes started. Transfiguration came and went fairly quickly, to her surprise, but when History of Magic came, Hermione considered skipping the class. In that class, there was no need to take notes and therefore you could sleep or think all you wanted. But Hermione didn't want to think, because that would only lead to more questions that would end up unanswered.

--

At the breakfast table a week later Hermione was still full of questions. She repeated the same routine she had always followed: make her breakfast, drink her coffee and go to classes. But all of that was interrupted by Ron who sat down at the table looking furious.

"Arrgh! Stupid third years!" he almost yelled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This- this… STUPID third year came up to me for advice. Since I am a prefect I thought 'ok, sure' but that boy's questions- arghh!!" Hermione was sure steam was coming out of her friend's ears.

"What did-" Hermione's question was cut off by the sound of the bell. Without saying another word, Ron left the table and again and stomped off to class. Hermione stood up and followed her friend, confused.

--

Later that day in the common room, Hermione sat down next to Harry. He was still having strangely but Hermione wasn't going to talk to him about that. She wanted to know what happened to Ron and why he was so angry.

"So, why was Ron all wired up at breakfast? I never got a chance to ask him about it." she laid her head on her best friends shoulder and he sighed.

"I heard from Parvati that a third year had asked him stuff about, er, homosexuality." Harry shifted uncomfortable but Hermione didn't move.

"And he got angry about it? He's supposed to help the boy, not get angry." Hermione frowned. "What did he do?"

"I don't know." Harry responded. "I think he just got angry and left."

"Ugh, will he ever grow up?" Harry smiled.

"No."

"Thought so." Hermione smiled.

* * *

**A/N: many hugs to my sister for being my beta for this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for the major delay! I had a total writers block, I'm so sorry! And school started again, plus there's a really cute teacher that I can't stop thinking about blame the hormones for that one.

**Chapter Three**

After several weeks of no one showing up at the meetings, Snape was sitting behind his desk with a book, not really expecting anyone to come. But he was proven wrong when there was a knock on his door and he called the person to enter. Draco Malfoy entered and closed the door behind him.

"Mister Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"This is the meeting for the…well, is it?" the boy asked uncomfortably.

"It is." Snape sat aside his book and Draco took a seat in front of his desk. Little did he know, Draco wasn't the only one to come to the meeting.

Somewhere else in the dungeons Hermione Granger made her way to Snape's office. She had finally gathered her courage to go to one of the meetings. Mind you, it did take a lot of time and thinking, but she finally decided to go. As she rounded a corner, she collided with someone else. When she looked up to apologize, she faced none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm sorry-" she stopped when she saw who she had bumped into.

"Watch where-" Pansy to stopped talking when she saw Hermione. Both girls blushed, both had been caught going to the meetings, but they had yet to face that fact.

"Granger." Pansy stood a bit straighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Parkinson." Hermione retorted.

"I..." she trailed of. "Why should I tell you, Granger?" she asked defensively.

"We both know where we're going, might as well give in." Hermione shrugged, but the other Slytherin wasn't so quick to give in.

"I was going to my common room, couldn't say the same of you." Pansy started walking again.

"The Slytherin common room is that way." Hermione pointed at the opposite direction to where Pansy was going and raised an eyebrow.

Pansy sighed. "Fine, come on then Granger, we're late as it is." She walked away and Hermione smiled before following at a safe distance.

The short walk to Snape's office was done in silence. When they arrived they saw that Draco was already present and Pansy was surprised, to say the least.

"Draco?" she said, looking at the blonde round-eyed. Draco shrugged and smiled meekly.

"Well," Hermione said. "this is a surprise." Pansy nodded. The two girls grabbed some chairs and sat down next to Draco. After a moment of silence, there was yet another knock on the door.

"Fantastic, more surprises." Snape said sarcastically. Draco grinned. The door opened and there stood, to everyone's surprise, Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Hermione exclaimed. The boy closed the door behind him and sat down with a blush.

"Don't say anything." He said, still uncomfortable. Snape was still shocked to see two of his most precious Slytherin's and two of his most annoying Gryffindor's sitting in front if him.

--

Averting her eyes from the teacher, Hermione looked outside and recounted the fast few days. They had been filled with confusion and questions, but they opened a whole new part of her. During the two meeting she had attended, she found out things about the other two Slytherin's and about her best friend she had no idea about.

"_So…" for once, Snape actually looked uncomfortable, but he was quick to hide it. "Who wants to start?" The younger ones looked at each other and blushed. Snape rolled his eyes._

"_Potter, you start."_

"_What? Why me?" Harry protested. _

"_I don't know, just do it." Snape said. _

"_F-fine. I'll start."_

_After Harry had briefly, and vaguely, told a few stories of how he knew he was gay and wasn't sure what to do, everyone was a little more at ease. But it didn't stop Hermione from stumbling over her words. Draco didn't once look anyone in the eyes, and Pansy kept fumbling with the hem of her shirt while glancing up a few times._

The second time they talked, everything went smoothly and every surprisingly opened up quickly.

"_I never wanted to join the Death Eaters." Draco Malfoy said miserably. It was the second meeting. The only ones in the room were Snape, him, Pansy, Hermione and Harry. For some reason he knew it was safe to tell the Gryffindors everything had always wanted to shout out every time they called him a death eater, or a future one. "My dad had been pushing me for years, but I always found an excuse not to join. That's why I never went home during Christmas holidays: he would've had me initiated." _

Hermione's attention should have been directed towards her Charms teacher, but she was so lost in her thoughts she just let Harry take notes, for once.

"_I had the same problem." Pansy was a quiet one; she hardly ever spoke in the meetings. "My parents wanted me to be the first female Death Eater in the family, my mother wasn't one. I think that if the War had come a day later I would have been initiated." Her voice quavered. "Part of me is glad they're gone." She looked down as she was ashamed of herself. Her parents had been killed by aurors and she was staying with her aunt, who had lost her husband a few months before the War started. "I wondered so ages if that made me a bad person." _

"_Of course not." Harry spoke up. "I don't know them personally, but I have heard some things about them, I don't think they were good role models." _

"_No… but they were my parents."_

"_On paper, they were. But only you decide if they meant something to you." She shot a hopeful look at Harry. "I promise." _

_The smile she gave him then was the start of something, something that would mean something to a lot of people._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know; months between updates :( I am so sorry! My beta has gone MIA and I was stuck hopelessly. This chapter is short as hell, but I have the next two chapters written and the third needs a little work. Something else: my style of writing maybe strange, but I like to give people short snippets in people's lives so that they seem more human. I haven't seen a lot of authors that do this and it annoys me. x) Again, this chapter is not one of my best, sorry!_

_If there's anyone that's willing to be my beta until shows a sign of life, I would love you for it!!_

Chapter Four

Even though the two Gryffindors were glad they could take to someone about their situation, they were both saddened that they couldn't talk to their best friend. Ron had spoken openly about his opinion about the meetings and for non-heterosexual people. Some people listen to Ron and felt the same way, but other merely ignored him or told him to shut up when he was at it again in the common room. Ron didn't approve of anything other than heterosexuals, the rest were bad, against nature and in his words 'filthy and not worthy of studying at Hogwarts or any other magic school'.

In the magical world there weren't religions, just beliefs, with example the belief of Voldemort and a lot of pure bloods; that the ones that weren't pure were worthless. Another was that werewolf were commonly known as bad. The gays ranked just a little bit higher and the bisexual a little over them. Though they both were as accepted as house elves.

The number and polls were all done by the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, so not a lot of people swore by them. For all they knew, a lot more people would accept them.

----

Hermione and Harry were out on the ground, trying to escape from their friend. They didn't tell each other but both felt ashamed for wanted to away from Ron. Letting out a big sigh, Hermione leaned her head on her friends shoulder.

"I want classes to start." She said.

"Yeah, for once I want the weekend to be over." He smiled. "I'm looking forward to Potions."

Hermione lifted her head a little, looking surprised. "Wow, that's new."

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess I can handle how he's a git better now. At least now we know he's not like that outside of classes."

"Hmm, you're right. He seems so relaxed during the meetings. He's still the same, but he's showing this different side of himself… It's nice, though."

"Yeah, it is."

-------------

Between the ridiculing of teachers and complaining about assignments all the students found time to laugh about the small things in life. Especially a certain brunette from Gryffindor.

"Oh, look Pansy; there's pudding." Hermione said with a grin. Pansy glared at her, but her eyes were shining with laughter.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Nothing, Draco. Eat your dinner." Pansy said curtly.

_Hermione opened the door to the Room of Requirement, where she was meeting Pansy. It was past curfew so she had to be quiet. She found Pansy asleep in a big couch and sniggered at the sight of a small trail of drool running down the side of her mouth. With a huge grin, she crept over to the girl on her tiptoes until she was leaning over her._

"_FIREEEE!!!" she yelled in the girl ear. _

"_PUDDING!" Pansy shot up from the couch, her arms in from of her like she was going to punch someone. It took her a while to comprehend what had happened and why Hermione was behind her, laughing so hard she was crying. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: revised it :) only minor changes. Next chapter will be up soon! Also, thank you to my lovely beta; Jessie._

Chapter Five

The next few weeks passed without anything spectacular happening. Harry and Hermione never told Ron or Ginny, and Draco and Pansy never told any of their friends. But, Harry was feeling a bit torn. Does he tell Ron after all? Or does he just keep his mouth shut to avoid the fight that was sure to come when he did? He knew he couldn't keep it from him forever. He contemplated this as he sat at the lake. It was a place he visited a lot, just to clear his head or think in general. Only, this time, his musings were interrupted by a certain Slytherin.

"Sitting here again?" he saw Draco sit down next to him. His fingers ran through the grass.

"Needed to think." Harry said with a shrug.

"You seem to think a lot these days." Draco said. "Does it hurt? The thinking, I mean." he added.

"You know what." Harry made to get up and leave. "If you're still going to be like this, I am going to leave."

"No!" Draco gripped his arm and stilled Harry. "I'm sorry." He said. "Old habits die hard." Harry sat down again but was still a little apprehensive.

"Why did you come here?" he asked the blond.

"During the meetings," the boy started, "I saw that you and Granger were different than I thought you were. I didn't know you were gay. That sort of… came out of the blue."

"Yeah, I know." Harry responded. "Imagine my surprise.'

---------

Harry wasn't the only one doing some thinking. Hermione was thinking about the same thing as she sat in the library. She was supposed to finish her Charms essay, but couldn't think straight anymore. It wasn't only all the questions she had that kept her from doing things as she usually did, but someone special distracted her these days. She knew it would go against all the things she believed in if she did tell that person her feelings, but, she had been so wrong about everything else, why not about this person's reaction?

She sighed and laid away her quill, she wasn't going to be able to finish the essay today. Her musings were interrupted by the person she was thinking about.

"Can I help?" Pansy sat down next to Hermione. The library was empty since it was rather late, which reminder Hermione, she had to do her prefect rounds.

"No, I was just finishing up, have to do my rounds." She tried so hard not to look at Pansy, afraid she would continue to stare at her like she did every time she saw her.

While putting away her quill and ink, she knocked over a stack of parchment and it fell to the floor.

"Fantastic." Hermione moaned. She reached down to collect her work, but another hand was doing it already.

"Here." Pansy handed her the stack of parchment.

"Thank you." Hermione looked up. Damn. She looked straight into Pansy's eyes.

"No problem." Pansy smiled. They stood up. "Um, want to do our rounds together?" she asked unsure.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you're a prefect to." Hermione said. "Sure."

Pansy smiled and Hermione thought it was the prettiest sight she had ever seen.

She couldn't help it; she kept staring at her, even when they were strolling around the corridors. Pansy knew Hermione was looking at her. She had some trouble herself not to look at the other girl too.

Hermione felt her hands beginning to sweat as she clasped them together. She was nervous. Here she was, in a dark, abandoned corridor with a beautiful girl with whom she was in love with. People say teenagers don't know what love is. But she was sure she was close enough to be nervous and thinking about her all the time. Hermione was past the 'crush' phase. She had moved on to the phase where everything reminding her of Pansy. To having her grades drop because she couldn't concentrate. To feeling sick when she didn't see her one day.

She was shaking, and it wasn't because she was cold. Pansy noticed and frowned in concern. "Are you cold?" Hermione shook her head but Pansy didn't wait for an answer and took of her green blazer. She draped it around Hermione's shoulders. She was so close Hermione could faintly feel her puffs of breath on her nose. She shivered even harder and Pansy started rubbing Hermione's arms.

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked, now really concerned.

"Nothing, honest." Hermione said, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Now _that_, I don't believe for a second. Come here." To Hermione's horror, Pansy wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her close. It was hard to remember to keep breathing, but she managed. Hesitantly, she placed her tiny hands on the other girls waist, every so lightly. To her surprise, her shivering lessened. But she didn't want Pansy to let go. After recovering from the shock, Hermione found herself franticly hoping the other girl wouldn't let go any time soon.

"Feeling better?" Pansy asked. Hermione swallowed.

"A bit." To signal that she wanted to stay like this a little while longer, Hermione leaned her head on Pansy's shoulder. She smiled in the girls black hair. This was what she had been dreaming of for weeks: to feel Pansy close to her.

After being in her own little heaven for a while, she felt Pansy's chest heave when she asked her something. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione bit her lip.

"You wouldn't want to know." Hermione was dying to tell Pansy how she felt, but she refrained from doing it.

"Try me." Pansy whispered in her ear. Hermione let out a pant through her mouth as she felt Pansy's lips brush against her ear accidentally.

"You." Hermione whispered. It was out before she knew it. Pansy pulled back, smiling and Hermione's heart sank. Of course, the Slytherin girl was bound to laugh at her, "never mind!" Hermione pulled free and started to walk away.

Pansy grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, roughly. She stood in front of the other girl and blocked her so she couldn't get away. She grinned. "Where are you going, Granger?"

"Just leave it, Parkinson." Hermione wanted to get away, feeling heartbroken.

"I don't think so." Pansy pushed her back against the wall and held her hands together so Hermione's couldn't so a thing. Her eyes sparkled and Hermione got a little scared.

Pansy's grin grew wider.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's voice went an octave higher.

"Giving you what you deserve." Pansy whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_Just leave it, Parkinson." Hermione wanted to get away, feeling heartbroken. _

"_I don't think so." Pansy pushed her back against the wall and held her hands together so Hermione's couldn't so a thing. Her eyes sparkled and Hermione got a little scared. _

_Pansy's grin grew wider. _

"_What are you doing?" Hermione's voice went an octave higher. _

"_Giving you what you deserve." Pansy whispered. _

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was sure to come. She didn't know what Pansy was going to do. Maybe she was going to hit her, kick her to the ground. But she was wrong. When Hermione closed her eyes, Pansy leaned in. And kissed her.

Hermione's eyes flew open and her breath hitched. As soon as Pansy's lips were on hers, they were gone again. Pansy bit her lips as Hermione stared at her. Gathering all her courage, Hermione grabbed the other girls head and crashed their lips together again.

---------

Hermione and Pansy entered the Great Hall together and parted with a peck on the cheek by Pansy before they both walked over to their friends. By the time Hermione sat down next to Ginny, Ron was fuming.

"What was that all about?" he asked. He glared at her from his place in front of her and Harry, who was sitting next to him, said nothing.

"What?" Hermione asked when she reached for the coffee. She poured herself a cup of black coffee then added a bit of milk to cool it down.

"The whole thing with Parkinson." He moved his glare to the Slytherin table for a moment before turning it back to Hermione.

"She has a name, it's Pansy." Hermione said while grabbing a bit of toast. Ron was getting on her nerves.

"There are rumors going around," Ron said livid, "you're only making then worse with hanging around with her." Hermione threw down her toast while rolling her eyes and looked at Ron.

"And what rumors are they?" she demanded.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for an answer. She wasn't aware that they were sitting at the end of the table, very close to the Head Table and the whole staff was secretly listing to their heated argument.

"That you are gay." Ron whispered. "That you and Parkinson go to that club for gay people." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I am, Ronald." She said while picking her toast back up, making Ginny cough in her pumpkin juice.

"What?" Ron almost yelled.

"Yes, Ron. I'm gay. I'm in love with Pansy and I'll scream it through the Great Hall if she wants me to." There was a big silence before Ron snapped and jumped up from his seat and looked down at her.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" he demanded.

"Well," Hermione said, "maybe because I had no idea before this summer." She was still sitting down with Ron looked down at her, glaring. "And I knew you would react like this."

"So now you're hanging around with that filthy lesbian whore Parkinson?" Hermione was now livid and she to jumped up.

"You seem to forget that I'm a filthy lesbian whore as well and if you don't call her by her first name like I asked, don't bother calling me Hermione anymore." McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, maybe they should break it up. Dumbledore shook his head and turned back to the argument.

"Fine, like I want to be friends with you now, filthy lesbian." Hermione grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Hypocrite." She hissed before she stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring Pansy as she stormed past her.

"Hermione!" Pansy called after her. When Hermione was gone and out of sight before she could say anything, Pansy stood up and walked over to the other end of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Table.

"Does anyone care to explain?" she demanded and pointed at the entrance of the Great Hall. Ron glared at her.

"I'm not talking to _you_. You're just as bad as her." He said.

"And what's so bad about Hermione?" Pansy asked, raising her voice. The whole Great Hall was listening to their conversation and was eager to know more.

"That she's gay!" his words seemed to echo throughout the whole Hall and there was a short but intense silence after that. "She's a lesbian!" he yelled again.

"And why should that matter?" Pansy asked, now glaring at the red-head.

"Because that's not right! A man should only love a woman and a woman should only love a man. That's nature, that's the only way."

"Well, guess what." Pansy said angrily, "Hermione and I love each other." Pansy paused before she turned to the whole Great Hall and spread her arms. "I love Hermione Granger!" she yelled. No one spoke or moved. "I love the muggle-born Gryffindor know-it-all and she loves me as well. No one is going to stop that. Now you all know, and if anyone else has a problem with that," she lowered her arms and looked defiant at the crowd she managed to shock,

"Bring it on." She said.

The silence that followed after that lasted for God knows how long, but Harry broke it when he stood up and said, "I'm gay and I love Draco Malfoy." Several girls gasped at the news and looked disappointed.

Draco stood up as well. "I'm gay as well and I'm in love with Harry Potter." Pansy smiled at the two boys.

"I'm gay." Heads turned to Susan Bones from Huffelpuf who had stood up next to her seat.

"Well," Ginny dropped her toast, rubbed her hands with a smile and stood up, "I'm bisexual." She announced happily.

"WHAT?" Ron roared at his little sister.

"That's right." Ginny said with a big smile.

Dean Tomas stood up nervous.

"I'm bisexual as well." He said. Pansy's smile grew wider with every person that stood up and announced that they were either gay or bisexual. The whole process lasted over thirty minutes and in the end about forty people had stood up.

"Well then." Pansy said and heads turned to her. "There is a meeting this evening in the dungeons for people who want to come. It's for people who are gay or bisexual. If there are people who didn't stand up just now, it doesn't matter. If you're not ready to come out, don't. No pressure. The meeting starts at seven thirty and lasts until nine o' clock; you can leave whenever you want. Be on time though, don't come bursting in at eight 'o clock or something."

Pansy smiled. "And now I need to check on my girlfriend, because some hypocritical prat has decided that he doesn't care about pureblood prejudices but does believe that love is controlled by gender." She shrugged with a cheeky smile on her face. "See you at the meeting."

When she walked out of the Great Hall, she left with a thunderous applause from everyone including the Slytherins.

_A/N: Please review, that's the only way I can know what you all think! (and they make me feel appreciated)_

_Whooo, going to Paris for three days! x) I love my school. I'm hoping to get inspired there –shouldn't be that hard; there's art everywhere!_


End file.
